


wingman

by luciimariiellii



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Edling Week 2019, M/M, Mutual Pining, wingman greed sjsjdj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciimariiellii/pseuds/luciimariiellii
Summary: Greed can’t stand Ed and Ling’s pining anymore. So, he takes matters into his own hands.





	wingman

**Author's Note:**

> kill me
> 
> this is technically for day one but i forgot to post it and hadn’t written my day two fic so we’ll just say i skipped day one

     An alcohol-free drink may not be enough for his situation.

     Ling groans into his pina colada as he watches Ed and Lan Fan spar. Greed chuckles and bumps his shoulder into Ling’s. “You’re staring, kid.”

    “And you’re the worst big brother a boy could ask for.”

    Ed and Lan Fan stop to take a short break, and Ling hates that he’s proving Greed right. His eyes track Ed’s form as he stretches, admiring the sheen of sweat on Edward’s muscles. Greed bumps his shoulder one more time, making Ling rip his eyes away and back to Greed. He sticks his tongue out petulantly. 

    Greed huffs, bringing a hand up to ruffle an indignant Ling’s hair. Ling bats at Greed’s hands, vaults over a nearby treadmill, and dashes out of the room.

    As the gym door slams behind Ling, Ed turns to Greed.

    “Oi, Greed,” he calls, “What the Hell was that?”

    A dismissive wave of the hand is the only response add receives. 

 

    “Hey, kid, whatcha looking at?”

    Ed nearly screams as Greed’s whispered words hit his ears. Several pages of hastily scribbled alchemical theories go flying as Ed whips around in his chair, glaring at the boy behind him.

    “What are you even doing here Greed? Don’t you have a class to be in right now?” Ed asks, gathering his papers back up. A passing student almost steps on one, but scrambled back at Ed’s feral growl.

    “Oh, who cares about that?” Greed laughs, shooing an imaginary fly. He nods to the front of the room and repeats, “What were you looking at?”

    Ed’s shoulders go tense he knows without turning what - who - Greed is talking about.

    There’s one reason Edward Elric hates study hall: It gives his idiot friend a chance to bully him.

    “You shut your whore mouth,” Ed whispers, one automail finger raised to point at Hreed. He is  _ painfully  _ aware of where he is in relation to Ling and how easy it would be for Ling to overhear their conversation.

    “Well, that’s not very nice,” Greed says with his usual shit eating grin. It makes Ed want to punch him.

    “I don’t give a shit, asshole.” Ed flips back around and returns to his notes with a renewed vigor.

    But his ears still pick up Greed’s sigh.

    “All I’m saying, Ed,” and Ed’s spins goes straight at the lack of ‘kid’ or ‘minion’ or ‘dumbass’, “Is that Ling’s totally into you. You’re driving yourselves crazy.”

    “You don’t know shit about how Ling feels,” Ed grumbles, scribbling some bullshit theory he came up with while high at four in the morning that has zero chance of being true.

    “Ed, I’m his brother. I know all  _ kinds  _ of shit.”

    Then, suddenly, Ed is shooting up out of his seat. He slams five different alchemical journals on Greed’s desk with a short, “Hold this.” Then, he shouts (far louder than necessary, but he’s got the spirit,) “Hey, idiot!”

    Ah, young love.

    As Ed drags a squawking Ling our to have a teenage hormone filled conversation, Greed leans back in his chair.

    His work as the best big brother ever is done. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! if u like, please come scream at me on tumblr @luciimarii


End file.
